


(blown up) l'manberg

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Evil Wilbur Soot, Explosions, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Insane Wilbur Soot, Not Beta Read, Short & Sweet, Villain Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot-centric, idrk this is messy as shit, kinda....?, sorry LULW, vent - Freeform, wilbur blows shit up, wrote this in financial literacy instead of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: L'manberg, my unfinished symphony.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25
Collections: Anonymous





	(blown up) l'manberg

**Author's Note:**

> this scene plays in my mind rent free. fr phil came into the server and i lost it so this exists now LUL! i am not a good writer by any means but i just had to write this. also sorry im shit at dialouge Lol.

Once again, Wilbur found himself in the room. 

Over and over, he found himself thinking about the button. He found himself in the room, late at night, writing on the walls. 

Wilbur remembered L'manburg. _His_ L'manburg. There wasa special place. There _once_ was a special place. His hand reached toward the button, fingertips caressing the wooden surface of the button. 

Wilbur knows he's going crazy because he can hear his father's voice.

Phil knows his son is past the point of saving as soon as he hears his voice, singing softly a few feet away. His voice is cracking, and Phil can't take it. So he breaks the blocks in between them and stares, sword held tightly in hand. _What happened to his boy, to make him this way?_

"Wilbur, stop." Phil's voice was clear, but his hands were shaking. 

"Phil?" Wilbur's voice is small, and he looks younger and older than he ever had in the past all at the same time.

Wilbur turns, frozen. There are tears in the corners of his eyes, and Phil can see that his smile is not of happiness, but one of pain. 

"Do you know what this button is, Phil?" Wilbur asks, smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. 

Wilbur is cracking, and Phil can see it, right in front of his eyes. 

Wilbur just can't stop. He can't stop giving into the thoughts that had festered his mind for so long. He thinks about the button all the time. He _can't stop_ thinking about what would happen if he pressed that button. He turns back around.

His father is right by him in a second, his hand holding onto his son's hand like a lifeline. His sword clatters to the ground and he holds onto Wilbur's shoulders delicately, like anything would break him.

"Have you heard the song, Phil?" Wilbur says quietly. He clears his throat. _"I heard there was a special place. Where men could go and emancipate. The brutality and tyranny of their rulers."_ His voice was scratchy and raw. "Don't you get it, Phil? There was a special place. There _was_ a special place. It's not there anymore." 

Phil talks softly, as if he was talking to a wounded animal. "But we do have it. You just- you've just won it back, Wil."

Wilbur's yelling now. "Phil, I'm always so close to pushing this button, Phil. I've been here so many- so many times." A tear is sliding down his cheek, but he can't be bothered to notice. His comms tablet buzzes. "They're fighting, Phil. They're fighting."

"And you just want to blow it up?" Phil asks, voice low. 

"I don't even know if the button works anymore, Phil, I don't even know if it works anymore." His shoulders are shaking with a silent laugh, even when there is nothing funny at all. 

"Do you really want to take that risk?" But he knows that Wilbur has already made his decision.

"There was a saying. there was a saying, Phil. By a traitor, once part of L'manberg." Wilbur's hand drifted towards the button, close enough to touch. 

"It was never meant to be." There is a familiar click, and Wilbur raises his other hand to his head in a salute and moves back as the wall in front of him blows up. 

Wilbur can hear Phil's words of disbelief as they watch the nation around them blow up. 

He drops to his knees and spreads his arms wide. " _My_ L'manberg, Phil. _My_ unfinished symphony, forever unfinished. If _I_ can't have this, no one can, Phil." There is a new, unfamiliar look in Wilbur's eyes, one that Phil had never seen before. “Kill me, Phil, murder me. Look, they all want you to. Go on, kill me.” His voice sounded unfamiliar. 

Phil did not know where they had gone wrong. 

“You're my SON! No… no matter what you do- no matter what you've done.” His voice shook as he picked up the sword.

_My great finished symphony._

The last thing Wilbur sees is his father's face as the world goes dark, and the old president of L'manberg can finally rest.

**Author's Note:**

> a lot of the wording for this is taken from a tumblr post that i cant find the link to but its "phil joining and he sees his son - his boy, his darling boy - gone past the point of saving. he stands there, sword tightly in hand. wilbur's hand is shaking over a button and there's tears in the corners of his eyes. he screams one final plea with a hoarse voice, but his father is by him, sword no longer in hand, guiding his hand off the button. a metal clatter is heard; the world goes dark, and the old president of l'manberg can finally rest." so Yeah. also its been 12 hours and im still fucking Processing.


End file.
